Bruised
by MissAmbrose18
Summary: Dean Ambrose goes to Hell in a Cell to attempt to support his boyfriend, Roman Reigns because even after the Brand Split they couldn't get away from each other. But Dean has an encounter with his ex, Seth Rollins that brings back some bad memories. Current Ambreigns. Past Ambrollins. Past Rape/non con. Past Abusive relationship.


Dean had just arrived to the Hell in a Cell pay per view event. He was trying his best not to be seen by anyone because all he really wanted to do was be with his boyfriend, Roman and not have to interact with anyone else. They had promised each other that they would try to see each other as much as possible even with the Brand split. Deans gotta admit, it was hard but they were trying their best. He was currently searching for Roman's locker room. Roman wasn't in there since he was in the middle of his match with Rusev, so Dean couldn't text or call him to ask where it was.

Dean thoughts were quickly interrupted by him being hurled against a wall. He gasped and looked up to see his ex, Seth Rollins.

"Leave me, alone. I don't have time for this." Dean tried to sound tough. He really did but Seth made him weak. Sure, Dean always laughed off Seths actions on TV or tried to seek revenge as best as he could but that wasn't real. It wasn't what Dean actually felt inside. In reality, he was scared. Afraid more than anything. Afraid to be alone with Seth, afraid of what Seth could do to him.

Seth shook his head. "I'm sorry, Dean." He placed his hand on Deans wrist.

Dean began breathing heavily. Seths touch gave him shivers. "Don't touch me. Don't fucking touch me." He gritted.

"Baby please."

"No don't call me that."

"Dean I miss you-."

"You can't say that. Not after everything! No!"

"I've changed Dean, I promise. I'm not like how I was before." Seth went to touch Deans waist and the dirty blonde pushed him away. "Please Dean just let me explain." Seth trapped Dean between himself and the wall. All he wanted was to talk, why was Dean being so stubborn?

Dean screamed. "ROMAN!" He was truly petrified. No one was around, theirs no telling what Seth would do to him. Dean writhed in Seths hold but was unable to get out. Seth has always been stronger then him. Physically, mentally and emotionally.

Seth covered Deans mouth with his hand to stop Deans screaming. He didn't have to be doing this. Dean was just making everything more complicated than it has to be.

A few tears streamed down Deans cheek and onto Seths hand as Dean muffled another plea. Seth looked into Deans eyes, he's never seen him so terrified before. Dean was always fearless, hiding his emotions. Hiding how he truly was, how he truly felt.

Seth took his hand off Deans mouth and released his grip off Deans

neck. Immediately, he tried to run. To get away from Seth, get away from the man who has abused him countless times. Before Dean could take off, Seth grabbed Deans hand. It was gentle and Dean stopped in his tracks, trembling.

"Please Seth, please just let me go."

Seth turned him around slowly by his arm. Dean wouldn't dare to make eye contact with Seth.

"Dean, please, look at me." Seth pleaded. Dean didn't even peep up. He couldn't, he couldn't look at the man who repeatedly hurt him.

"Why are you so afraid?"

That got Dean to look up. Seth looked at his tear stained eyes. He looked at Seth with disbelief. How could he not know? All the hell that he has put Dean through and he's asking why he's afraid.

Dean shook his head and chuckled coldly. "Why am I so afraid?" He repeated. "Maybe it's because you fucking abused me while we were together, maybe-"

"Dean, I said I was sorry!" Seth interrupted. "They told me to! In order to be at the top, I had to hurt you! I wanted to provide for us!"

Dean looked offended and he was starting to form tears once again. "Provide for me?" Dean asked, chucking coldly. "You fucking raped me!" Dean screamed, as tears dampened his face.

Seth eyes widened. "What?" He said in a barely audible voice.

Dean breathed out heavily and bit his bottom lip. "You raped me, Seth." Dean repeated, whispering this time.

* _Flashback*_

 _It was the night Evolution reformed and completely decimated the Shield. With the help of 11 other men of course because if they weren't beaten down before. Surely, the Shield would've destroyed evolution._

 _Dean and Seth had just gotten back to their hotel room. They haven't spoken a word since the attack._

 _They settled into the room, showering and changing. Dean sat in bed, with a tank top and his briefs on. Seth was mumbling to himself causing Dean to turn his attention to him._

 _"You okay?" It was the first thing they've said all night._

 _Seth rolled his eyes. "Yeah I'm fucking great." He said sarcastically._

 _Dean was taken back by the harshness in Seths voice. He should of been used to it by now. Him and Seth would get into a bunch of arguments. Sometimes Seth would end up hitting him here and there. But Dean was fine with that. It was nothing he wasn't used to or couldn't handle._

 _Dean didn't want to fight so he just replied with: "We'll get them back, don't worry." He said softly._

 _"Yeah well if it wasn't for you big mouth this wouldn't have fucking happened." Seth snapped._

 _"What? What did I do?" Dean was sincerely confused. Seth would always put the blame on Dean no matter what._

 _Seth stood up, running his hands through his hair roughly. Something he always did when he was getting angry. Dean had caught onto that a while back._

 _"You fucking do what you always do. Screw everything up!_

 _"What're you fucking talking about?" Dean got up off the bed._

 _"You angered them! You and your fucking big mouth. Always want some more competition huh? Some more fucking pain huh?!" Seth yelled and Dean flinched._

 _"Don't say that stuff, Seth." Dean looked like he was about to cry but Seth knew he wouldn't._

 _Seth shoved him down on the bed. Dean tried sitting up but his boyfriend got on top of him._

 _"You want more pain." Seth whispered. "I'll show you pain." Seth bit down on Deans ear causing Dean to gasp._

 _"Stop! Seth! Stop!" Dean screamed. He wasn't in the mood to get beat up again._

 _Seth ripped off Deans underwear viscously tugging at it until it broke._

 _Deans eyes widened. "No,Seth, I don't want to...Stop" He pleaded._

 _Seth held Deans hands above his head. Dean felt completely over powered by his boyfriend. "I'm gonna make you want me." Seth growled._

 _..._

 _The only thing Dean remembered about the rest of that night was hearing his own screams and feeling the blood pour out of him, as he begged and pleaded his boyfriend to stop the pain._

 _*End of Flashback*_

Seth shook his head. "It was just sex, Dean. We were together." He whispered.

Dean shook his head as well. "How could you say that?" Deans voice was cracking quietly. "I said no! And you still shoved yourself into me! I told you I didn't want to and you still did it! You hurt me!" Dean screamed. "You hurt me so much." Dean repeated this time with more emotion.

Seth began tearing up. How could he be such a monster? How could he scar his former partner the way he did? All those months of planning, leading up to the implosion of the Shield. All those days he would punch his boyfriend and kick the one he claimed he loved. Every time he would leave Dean bleeding and curled up on the ground of the house they shared together. And all those times when Roman would asked Dean what happened to his face, his arms, his backs, his legs, Dean never said it was Seth. He would make up some ridiculous excuse just so he wouldn't get him in trouble. So the man who would beat Dean to a pulp nearly every day wouldn't get fired or leave him.

For a while, Dean never cried once, he never even shed a single tear in front of Seth. He would be looking like he went to hell and back, but he would never shed a tear. Seth should've known, he should've know that after that night when he had sex with Dean. Dean cried. It was the first time Dean ever cried in front of him. He should've figured he did something wrong but he didn't. He didn't even take Dean to a hospital when he could barely stand.

He thought it would be worth it. When he gets to the top, he could provide for Dean and him. He could get a better wage for the both of them. But when it got so good at the top, was Dean really worth risking his fame and fortune? He had the spotlight, it was all his. Why share it with anyone else?

* _Flashback*_

 _"Dean!"_

 _Seth was fuming, absolutely about to explode. Dean had lost his match tonight, lost the U.S. title, lost the only championship the Shield had. He lost the battle royal that Triple H put him in. And he had the audacity, after the match, to let Roman be all over him. Hugging him, telling him that it'll be alright. And then, he stormed off, left and went to their hotel room while they were in the middle of an argument at the arena._

 _Dean had a chance to prove himself and he let Seth down again. Seth could've proved to Triple H that he has something better with the Shield, but the truth was that he didn't. But Dean went ahead and ruined everything again. Seth wishes he could just get rid of Dean, maybe only use him for a few good fucks. But he wasn't worth it, he was a loose cannon who couldn't take care of himself even if he tried._

 _"Dean!" Seth busted into their hotel room. He walked in on Dean changing and luckily for Dean, he was wearing his jeans but was shirtless._

 _Seth marched toward Dean. "We need to fucking talk, Dean." Seth was face to face with Dean._

 _"No we don't. I lost…that's it."_

 _Seth chuckled coldly then forcefully grabbed Deans jaw and forced his boyfriend to look him in the eye. Dean refused and Seth tightened his grip on Deans jaw and a sound of discomfort left the man._

 _"LOOK AT ME!" Seth barked. Dean reluctantly looked into his boyfriends eyes and he can tell Seth saw the fear in his eyes, as much as he tried to hide it._

 _Seths free hand clenched into a fist and Dean didn't miss that. He immediately flinched but was forced to stay still by Seths tight grip on his jaw. Dean closed his eyes tightly, he knew what was coming. He's been getting hurt so much lately, in the ring and outside the ring, from Seth. Ever since Seth...had sex with Dean, he's been relentless. Dean kept on repeating in his head. Seth hadn't raped him, he didn't, he couldn't have. They were together. It wasn't rape…that can't be, but Dean said he didn't want it didn't he? Seth didn't have consent. Dean had never poured his eyes out more than that night and he has been pouring his heart out ever since. After that happened, a couple weeks ago, Seth held Dean and promised he would never hurt his lover again. At the time, Dean believed, but right now Dean knew that promise wasn't true._

 _"Don't you ever, EVER, reject me when I want to speak to you!" Seth yelled and Dean opened his fear-filled eyes. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"_

 _Dean nodded, slowly, afraid of what was going to happen. "I-I understand." He whispered._

 _Seth pulled his fist back then It collided with Deans face. Dean fell on his back, cupping his jaw. Dean looked up at his boyfriend who was standing over him with a look of pure anger._

 _"Seth.…" Dean pleaded._

 _Dean didn't get a chance to get up because he was repeatedly kicked over and over and over and over and over and over again until Dean was on the ground curled up into a ball._

 _Dean thought he was finished, but Seth pulled him up roughly by his arms and slammed him again the wall. When Dean fell, Seth would pick him up again and resume the action. This time when Dean fell, he fell forward on his knees, in front of Seth. Seth stayed still and Dean held onto him by his legs. He looked up at Seth with pained and dazed expression._

 _"Please…" He begged._

 _Seth laughed. He actually laughed. He then began punching Dean everywhere. From his face to his chest to his stomach to his knees. Dean cried out, but Seth didn't lay off until he exhausted himself._

 _Seth eventually stopped and admired his work. Dean shook violently on the ground, bruised and bloody. He was sobbing into himself, as he shielded his head with his arms, expecting plenty more blows from the man who claimed to love him._

 _Dean heard Seths belt unbuckle. He was petrified. It was one of two things that could happen. Dean screamed yet couldn't be happier when Seth began whipping him. The sound of the leather hitting his bare back was deafening. It hurt so badly, but it was better than what could have happened to him. Seth wouldn't stop though. Each whip hurting more than the last. Seth took no "breaks" and Dean felt like his body was on fire. It was almost as if he lied there for hours waiting for it to stop but it didn't. Dean looked at the door, it was so close. If he really wanted to, he could get there and escape. But who would he go to? No one wants him. Seth is all he has. The only person who has excepted Dean, while being the only person who has ever treated him this badly._

 _When he stopped, Seth kneeled down next to him. Dean saw him through his arms which covered his head. Deans eyes were glassy as he stared at his boyfriend. Dean thought maybe Seth was going to clean him up and comfort him, but that wasn't the case. No, not today. Seth pulled Dean up by his hair ignoring Deans whimpers._

 _Seth pinned him up against the wall. "FUCKING BITCH!" He punched him once and watched Deans head snap back against the wall._

 _Dean trembled. "I-I'm sorry…" Dean stammered. "…please stop" He begged with a shaky voice._

 _That seemed to just have angered him. Seth wrapped his hands around Deans neck and squeezed hard. Deans face turned bright red and immediately he began struggling, trying to pry Seths hands off his throat, but he was too weak. His face contorted and the only noises that came out of his mouth were the choked breaths. Dean felt his vision blur. That's when Seth let him go and his limp body fell to the ground, his head hitting the cold, hard floor with a thud._

 _He slipped into unconsciousness._

 _When Dean woke up, he couldn't move. It was dark and he felt like he was paralyzed, but his body was just numb from the pain. This was possibly the worst beating Seth has ever given him. But nothing, nothing in the world can compare to that night, the night Seth possibly scarred him for eternity._

 _Dean didn't notice the tears that were practically drowning his face. He has never been much of a crier. He was usually one to hold everything in, hold the pain in. But ever since Seth had sex with him that night, it was impossible to hold anything in._

 _"Dean" It was stated with authority._

 _Dean began trembling again. The only movement his body made since waking up. He sat up and looked at Seths dark eyes. This wasn't the man he fell in love with 2 years ago._

 _"I-I'm sorry, Seth…" Dean apologized. "I swear I'm so sorry…it won't happen again...I won't upset you anymore...don't leave me...I'll do anything, but please just don't leave me." Apologies and promises spilled out of Dean as he cried hard._

 _Seth stared at the broken man with an unreadable expression for moments. "Let's go to bed" was the only thing he said as he watched Dean nod his head and try to get up._

 _Once Dean got on his two feet, a coughing fit took over his body. He fell to his hands and knees and began coughing up clumps of blood onto the ground. Dean shivered after the excessive coughing stopped._

 _Seth didn't even try to help. He didn't even look like he felt the slightest bit of sympathy for him._

 _Dean eventually got up and limped his way to the bathroom. He took off his pants. The look he caught in the mirror made him want to puke. He had a black eye, busted lip, bruises formed on his chest, stomach, and legs, the mark of Seths boot on his ribs and there was welts on his back and arms from the belt and there was hand prints on his neck. Dean began crying all over again._

 _Deans sobs were loud enough for Seth to hear. And Seth opened the bathroom door to a nearly naked Dean Ambrose with blood, welts, scratches, and bruises all over his body. He looked so vulnerable, so scared and hurt in that moment._

 _"Please…no more" He sobbed. "I can't anymore. Please no more, please, please, please." Dean had lost track of how many times he begged Seth today._

 _Seth went over to the hurt man and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Dean had flinched then melted into the touch, still trembling._

 _"I'm sorry, baby…"_

 _"It-It's okay, Seth." Dean stuttered out. After all of that, Dean still forgave him. Forgave him for pummeling him with an inch of his life. "…you-you won't leave right?" Dean asked, fearing the answer._

 _When Seth didn't answer, Dean began hyperventilating in Seths arms._

 _"Please don't! Please, please, please, please!" Dean cried out. "I'll do anything! I-I won't talk to Roman anymore! I'll try to win every match! Just please don't leave me!" Dean didn't notice the tears drowning his face. Dean cried so hard that Seth had to let go of him._

 _Dean fell to his knees in front of the toilet and began throwing up. He felt like he was puking his heart out. He cried so much that he was getting himself sick._

 _Seth left the bathroom. Part of him felt guilty, but the rest was satisfied. He went to where the bed was and removed his phone. He pressed the 'stop recording' button and sat down on the bed. He went to his messages and clicked: 'Hunter'. He then sent the video of him beating his boyfriend to his boss. The man who was going to grant him a spot in the Authority soon. The man who wouldn't grant him that spot unless he hurt his boyfriend and Seth really wasn't minding it anymore._

 _*End of Flashback*_

"The fuck do you think you're doing Rollins?!" Suddenly, Roman was standing in front of Dean. Intertwining their hands together, trying his best to comfort Dean.

"I was just trying to talk to him." Seth gritted, clenching his fists.

Roman shook his head. "You lost that privilege a long time ago." He gritted. "So I recommended you get your ass out of here before I beat your ass" Roman's own fists clenched.

Seth shook his head, then pulled at his hair, walking away.

Dean looked at Roman with tears in his eyes. He jumped into Roman's arms, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around around his neck. Roman was still able to carry him even after the grueling match he just had. He was never weak for Dean. Never.

"Thank you. Thank you." Dean choked out. Roman was his savior, his everything.

Roman kissed him on the cheek. "Anything for my baby. I won't ever let him hurt you again." He held Dean tightly. Without Dean, he doesn't what he would do with himself. Dean was his other half, his life wouldn't be complete without him.

Roman felt warm tears on his shoulder.

"I love you. I love you so much, Ro."

Roman felt like he was taking in his first breath of air. Dean has never said that to him. After 1 year and a half of being together, it was the first time. Roman understood it was hard for Dean with what he's went through. And patience pays off.

"My baby boy..." He captured Deans lips in a long passionate kiss. "I love you too. More than anything in this world."

If they could remain like this, in each other's arms, without any pain from the outside world, they would be just fine...


End file.
